Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles sized and configured to be operated by children. The vehicles may be motorized vehicles, which may be powered by one or more battery-powered motors. Alternatively, the vehicles may be manually powered vehicles, which may be pedal-powered or powered by a child (or an accompanying adult) pushing the child's (or the adult's) feet against a ground surface. A ride-on vehicle is steered by a child operating the vehicle's steering assembly through movement of a handlebar, steering wheel, or other steering mechanism. Movements of the steering mechanism are conveyed as steering inputs through a steering column to one or more of the vehicle's wheels.
The steering column is typically an elongate shaft. The shaft couples the steering mechanism to a linkage assembly that conveys steering inputs to one or more steerable wheels. The shaft may be received in an opening in the linkage assembly so that rotation of the shaft is transmitted through the linkage assembly to the wheels, thereby producing a corresponding re-orientation of the wheels. To restrict removal of the shaft from the opening, an end of the shaft is typically retained with a cap nut, or PAL NUT™, which is a mechanical retainer that is installed by hammering the cap nut onto the end of the shaft. Installation of the cap nut is often performed by the consumer, often an adult, during final assembly of the ride-on vehicle.
Cap nuts and other conventional steering column retainers require tools to be installed, regardless of whether they are installed by the manufacturer or by a consumer. For example, cap nuts need to be hammered onto the end of the steering columns, and lock rings need to be forced around the end of the steering column and thereafter urged along the column. This tool requirement provides a potential for misinstallation, especially should the recommended tools or installation procedures not be utilized. A related consideration is whether the retainers provide a visual indication that they have been installed properly.